Redemption
by Kristastic
Summary: Loki has been banished to Earth for his crimes by his father & no longer has the use of magic. In order to keep an eye on him, S.H.I.E.L.D has assigned quick mouthed Darcy to be his new tour guide into getting acclimated into New York and possibly redeem himself. Loki finds himself falling for Darcy but does she return his feelings? Set a few years after The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

**Chapter 1: Reassigned**

**AN**: This takes place after The Avengers rage war on New York against the Chitauri happened. I tried to keep it as close to the movies as possible and the avengers history but it's been a long time sine I've read the comics so I apologize for any discrepancies. And pardon the grammar errors, I don't catch them all. I'm trying to keep it funny, not quite sure how much I'll go into the avengers being in this. It will mostly be Darcy, Loki, Jane, Thor for now. And lastly please critique away!

_PS. After originally posting it I reread it and tried to correct a few run on sentences and grammar errors and it's not complying. Instead some sentences are mashed together so I apologize for any need to try to figure out what I was attempting to write. I will keep trying to edit correctly. It's rather embarrassing if I do say so myself. _Thank you for tolerating it though!

* * *

Darcy Lewis fidgeted with her long, dark, curly hair. She had been sitting here for what felt like an eternity in complete silence and could not help but feel a bit like a school girl who had been sent to the principles office. Agent Coulson, one of her favorite people in S.H.I.E.L.D, with his cool yet semi-creepy presence was sitting across from his desk beaming at her.

Coulson had always remained a mystery to her, causing Darcy to like him from the start. The intrigue that surrounded him only increased after she learned from Thor that he had died in the battle of New York and later was found out to have been, well in lack of better terms, resurrected. He had kept his living from the damage that had been done to him a secret from the superheroes in the hopes that the Avengers would continue to work together as a team. However his dream was short lived when Clint Barton ran into him at Grand Central station a few months back while Coulson was working with other S.H.I.E.L.D agents to take down a baddie. Clint had been there to catch a train and instead his world was rocked with the knowledge that a wonderful ally was still alive. The cat was quickly out of the bag when Clint had stumbled upon him and despite the fact that his team should have been peeved that he had hidden from him after all that time, they welcomed him back into their lives with open arms. Agent Coulson had that affect on people. He was likable, an enigma, down to Earth and took work seriously. And unlike Fury, he knew how to keep the Avengers in control. Yelling, Directors Fury's favorite technique was not the best compared to Coulsons ability to rally the group and get them to work together.

Darcy still found it unnerving to see him back behind his New York office desk full of chachkes from around the world, including a new set of Captain America trading cards, grinning that creepy grin. Coulsons resurrection remained a mystery and he refused to discuss the matter, no matter how hard she or the rest of the Avengers team tried to pry it out of him. In fact, a week ago when she, Thor, Stark, Jane and Pepper where celebrating Peppers birthday, they actually tried to get him drunk to spill the beans. Despite pestering him when he was clearly so inebriated he couldn't even think straight he never revealed what had really brought him back to the land of the living. In normal circumstances, the man should be dead and buried, yet here he was smiling away at her.

"You are being reassigned Darcy." He spoke finally, still grinning calmly ear to ear.

"Reassigned?" She squeaked. Oh man... This was not good. _Had she done something wrong? Was it to Norway? Please not Norway again_.

She and Jane ended up in Norway for safe keeping during the attack on New York much to their chagrin, as they wanted to help the city, not be locked away. Jane kept herself busy in the astrophysics lab continuing her research while Darcy had very little to do to pass the time. She had a few good books, copied notes for Jane and made the coffee. But man, was it cold in Norway, and boring. The lab was out in the boonies, no where near a mall, movie theater or even a library. The only thing Darcy missed about that place was the telescope she had access too. Despite being a Poly Sci major, the stars now held new meaning since interning with Jane in New Mexico.

"Reassigned?" Darcy said again.

"Yes. I want you working with Loki. He's been banished to Earth, and could use a guide. Plus, we want eyes on him at all times. And considering how you literally laughed in the face of danger he brought forth, I think you're the perfect candidate. After all, I can imagine that you would appreciate a change in the usual work with Jane as she rebuilds the bridge between the bitfrost and Midgard. Jane, Erik, Stark, and Banner are close to getting it figured out so I think you can be spared from making coffee and transcribing notes for a bit." He finished, still grinning that creepy calm grin.

"You want me to be a tour guide to the God of Mischief?" She echoed, her lips enunciating every word drawing even more attention to her dark lipstick.

"Yes-" Coulson began but was quickly cut off.

"You want me to babysit the guy who got you killed? The guy who tried to kill me and Jane and Thor? Destroy the Earth. The guy with the goofy horn things?" She mimicked horns with her hands then smacked them atop of Coulsons desk in exasperation.

He had to be kidding her. Was this a punishment? He'd tear her into pieces the second he had the chance. Or manipulate her into sharing Janes work. This was not cool.

"Yes. Odin has banished him to Earth for punishment just like Thor was, and stripped him of his magic. So he is not a threat. We made sure of this. He has no hand-to-hand combat training and can't even hail a cab. He's also different personality wise. No longer wants to take over mankind. After spending some time on Asgard before being banished here changed him. Your biggest problem will be his attitude, but you'll appreciate his sarcasm more than Director Fury I believe. Plus we'll give you a S.H.I.E.L.D taser that works a lot better than the one you have in your purse". Coulson smiled brightly as he pulled a file out from his desk drawer.

"Please sign here". He said and pointed at the large blue post it next to the place where the signature went.

Darcy huffed, hesitating to grab the pen. Should she give it a shot? He was a killer with some serious issues. If she didn't comply though they probably would relocate her back to Norway again, only this time without her friends since she did know so much. Plus she didn't want to piss off Fury…

_What the hell?_ She thought. _Something new. And if things go sour there is always the yummy men of the Avengers to help out…_

"Okay. However what if things don't go as planned? And I can taser him whenever I need to right?" She asked as she scribbled her name on the line.

Agent Coulson raised an eyebrow and smiled a little bigger to Darcy's delight.

"Sure… I know I'd like to taser him but I am a strong believer in second chances all things considering". A clear reference to his second chance at life but Darcy didn't press. "And don't worry Ms. Lewis, it'll all work out in due time, I doubt you'll have any issues. Also we will have a tracker on him if that brings you any peace of mind. We wouldn't give you this job Ms. Lewis if we didn't think you were perfect for it." Coulson replied with a suspious grin.

Coulson then went on to explain to her what her duties would entail while Darcy wondered what she was about to get herself into.

* * *

Darcy left Agent Coulson's office and darted through the S.H.I.E.L.D building like a bunny eager to tell Jane. Using her Level 4 clearance card she summoned the elevator and pressed the button for Janes floor. She tapped her foot with impatience. As soon as it dinged she charged out, still unsure if she was excited or terrified at her new task.

"Jane!" She shouted bubbling over with energy. She fled down the four steps of stairs, halting only to stop at the card reader. With a quick flick of her wrist she scanned her second ID card made only for those Jane trusted and worked with and entered the floor of the lab.

"Jane guess what just happened!" She was gasping for breath. S.H.I.E.L.D was a huge building and Coulsons office was on the other side of the laboratories.

"One second." Jane replied, but not unkindly. She was looking sleek in her white dress and heels. Why she didn't wear jeans and a t-shirt anymore was beyond Darcy. But then again Pepper tended to dress in a similar manner so she may have been trying to set a professional tone now that they were getting paid properly. Darcy however still wore jeans and chunky sweaters, not quite ready to go business chic. Jane was distracted, as always, working out a calculation and scribbling outcomes quickly on a steno pad.

"JANE!" Darcy couldn't hold this in much longer.

"God Darcy just one-"

"I'm babysitting Loki". She cut her off, eyes wide.

Jane stepped back from her workbench and tilted her head. Her mouth opened but no sound came out.

A few co-workers who were tapping away on computers across the room from Jane stopped and casted them glances before returning back to their screens obviously eavesdropping as the typing never resumed. _Whatever_, Darcy thought, _everyone here in the lab had clearance to know and Coulson said this wasn't going to be a big secret inside the agency._

"Darcy did you just say you were babysitting Loki?" Jane finally spoke.

"Yes. Oh my god can you believe it? I have been reassigned to watch him since he got sent back. I have to go pick him up in a half hour after Fury is done with him. Here's the best part..." Darcy fumbled with her purse and pulled out a rather large black taser.

"I get to taser him whenever I want!" She let out a cackle and clapped her hands, truly pleased with herself.

Considering everything he had done, she felt like this bad boy would be on the charger a lot. Hell, if he even looked at her boobs, _bam_, taser.

"Thor told me he was banished here and without magic but Darc, why are you the one getting him acclimated? And why are they letting him run around New York?" Jane mused moving around the desk closer to Darcy her heels clacking on the marble.

"I've seen him since, well everything, and he's different than before. He was even kind. And I think it was sincere, although I'm not completely sure. I know Thor has said he's changed and wants to make penance with all he's done but… it's Loki!" Jane huffed. She had seen the damage he had done, and how much it had hurt Thor to watch his younger brother unravel.

"Look. I do what I am told. And I was told to babysit. S.H.I.E.L.D pays me, pays for my apartment and it is _plush _for New York and I am not giving that up. Plus I don't really have a choice here or I think I get sent back to Norway. Although that could just be my paranoia. I have no idea why they chose me, but Coulson said I was perfect for the job. And I can totally handle myself! Look at this thing!" She held up the taser once more before plopping it back into her shoulder bag.

"Oh Darc I didn't mean it like that," Jane slung an arm around Darcy. "I know you can handle yourself. I'm just concerned that's all. It's just... Really unexpected."

"Oh Jane don't even worry. I handled myself when I hitchhiked home from that music festival sophomore year of college. This hipster guy who was clearly tripping on something tried to sell me beanies the whole drive back and I thought it was hats so I was kind of interested. You know me and beanies. But when he showed me the merchandise, it was beanie babies and I called them lame and he pulled the knife and I countered with- ." Darcy stopped as Janes expression fell into a look of confusion and absolute horrified.

"You know what? Never mind, story for a different time. Point is I get to watch Loki, former God of Mischief and Lies deal with the big city. It was funny when it happened to Thor and he drank the coffee cup and knocked it over asking for another. And considering Loki isn't as kind as your lovely man this is going to be _awesome_!" She sang song the last word.

"So wait, does that mean you won't be working with me?" Jane asked looking a little hurt that.

"Not until he's an honorable citizen, then I will be back to take orders and make coffee. Plus I'll be popping in all the time to gossip." Darcy winked and bumped her hip to Janes causing them to giggle.

"Darc you do a lot more than just make coffee. You helped me figure out something really important with the bitfrost last week. You're learning a lot. I know I don't say it as much as I should but you're appreciated here."

Darcy was truly touched at Janes kind words. Sometimes she felt like an inadequete monkey when all the science talk occurred between the brainiacs, as she liked to call them.

"He's not going to be… living with you is he?" Jane pulled her arm away and faced Darcy directly clearly worried now.

"Nope but he will be living across the hall from me. Gotta keep an eye on him at all times!"

O_h man. All times._ In the excitement of having a chance to learn more about Loki without the threat of magic she didn't realize how they would be very much joined to the hip.

"This isn't going to be as fun as I thought it was going to be is it Jane?" Darcy asked readjusting her glasses gritting her teeth.

"It'll be fine Darcy, I trust Coulson and Fury on this. Plus Thor and I are close by." She said not quite convincingly.

* * *

"Brother you will be in good hands with Ms. Lewis. I've gotten to know her quite well." Thor reassured Loki who looked downright miserable. And why shouldn't he be miserable? Banished to Earth, a place where everyone saw him try to destroy New York when he had his "episode" as Coulson refers to it. He would be getting a lot of looks if he even tried to go out. Probably even targeted if properly recognized and he had no means of protecting himself now.

"Yes, well, I must say your Father enjoys banishing people to Earth." Loki muttered as the two of them walked to meet with this Ms. Lewis person.

"Loki. Our Father. _Our_. He's giving you a second chance like he did with me. Take it. He loves you, so does Mother. I know his lie hurt you but you are still his son and you my brother. The people here have a saying blood does not make family, actions do. Remember that!" He patted him on the back.

**_Blood makes you related, loyalty and love makes you family._** Loki had heard this saying before and hearing it from Thor warmed him a bit.

They stopped at the end of the hallway where a fidgeting Darcy and Jane were waiting. Jane had seen Loki a few times since everything has happened and had grown to forgive him enough for a second chance, however she now hesitated at having him here on Earth alone with Darcy. Darcy however, had never been properly introduced and seen him mostly on television.

As soon as Darcy locked eyes with Loki, rage she didn't realize she had bubbled up inside her. She remembered the terror inflected on the city she now lived in. The lives lost, the almost death of her now close friend Tony Stark. Oh yes. The taser would be used a lot.

"Ms. Lewis I presume?" Loki asked putting out a hand to shake, deciding to try and make the best out of an unfortunate situation. Fury made it quite clear he'd be sorry if he didn't. And at least he hadn't been saddled with anyone from The Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Widow as they call themselves would probably never let him even try to redeem himself. They would most likely lock him up and use him for target practice. Again, not that he blamed them. Sure he was the God of Mischief and Lies but he had gone to far.

Instead of returning the hand shake Darcy did something surprising to the group. She stood on her tip toes and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"Did you know you almost killed me in New Mexico?" She screamed, the rage pouring out. "You almost KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE! Including people I care about! Oh man!" She started to fumble for her taser but Jane put a hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"Darcy wait!" Jane begged pulling her a few feet away from Thor and Loki.

Loki was shocked at what the mortal had done but he couldn't say he was surprised. He was to except a lot of this as he made a life for himself here. Of all places to be banished this was the worst. _Nice punishment Father..._ He thought begrudgingly.

He watched, flexing his jaw, as Jane whispered something in Ms. Lewis' ear. Thor brushed past Loki grimacing apologetically, and to Ms. Lewis' other side. That's when Loki really looked at her. Something about her intrigued him. Not only was she beautiful, but she also didn't seem afraid of him. A slap to the face? Very bold. It was going to sting for awhile . Perhaps his time here with her would be somewhat interesting after all. Assuming she didn't use him like a punching bag like he thought Hawk-eye and Black Widow would do. Loki, intrigued, watched her expression slowly change at the words Thor and Jane were whispering to her. Minutes later, her pursed full lips gently fell into a small barely noticeable smile as she composed herself after hearing what his brother and his doting mortal lover Jane had to say. He had to admit he was curious himself what they said to her. Maybe Thor would tell him later.

Darcy had pushed the rage down after Thor and Jane begged her to just give him a chance. Thor explained a bit to why Loki had done what he had done, although it was still not an excuse to go loco, told her about the adoption, his fathers lack of faith in Loki. And how Loki was going to be working with S.H.I.E.L.D to learn about other worlds and help come up with plans of protection for Earth. Thor left out a few details though, urging Darcy to try and talk to him about it because it would be good for his brother. Jane reassured her that she trusted Thor's judgment, and that this time was different, for Loki was looking to redeem himself in his brothers eyes as well as Earths.

Darcy has listened quietly, thinking it all over. When they finished she glanced over to Loki. He had been staring at her, looking amused. The two locked eyes and he looked away clearly embarrassed at getting caught staring.

To Darcy, it sounded like Loki was attempting to turn over a new leaf. She wasn't quite sure how much of his heart, if he even had one, was in it, but she fully intended to find out. No one would get hurt again by him if she could help it.

Darcy cleared her throat, nodded to Thor and muttered alright to Jane. She reproached Loki and stretched out her hand ready to try and start over.

"Former God of Mischief I presume?" She smirked.

Loki took her hand and shook it, happy not to get another slap in the face.

"Yes. Former is correct Ms. Lewis." Loki bowed his head a bit.

"Okay. Well Reindeer Games let's get you started with getting used to New York. I'm thinking alcohol and food." Darcy turned on her heel, calling him by Starks notorious pet name. Loki threw a nervous glance at Thor and trailed after her like a puppy.


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Mortal

**Chapter 2: Normal Mortal**

Darcy had a brief moment of complete confidence of the situation she had been thrusted into when she had called Loki by his nickname given by Stark. And to have him trail after her clearly bewildered, well it had just felt downright badass adding a bit of a spring to her step as they made their way down the hallway.

But now that they were alone in the elevator together, Darcy was just plain nervous. In the few seconds from entering the elevator and pressing the up button Darcy had decided she was going to give Loki something he probably didn't deserve. The benefit of the doubt. He had done some very, very wicked things and now, as she was told, he was trying to start anew. He was becoming an underdog if you will. And until- _no Darcy, unless, not until. Don't jump to the worst conclusion. _Unless he shows otherwise, Loki was getting a second chance from her. _Please don't make me regret this._

She began to fidget with her hands, lost in thought. The only thing she knew about this man, _no, he was a demi-God technically_, was wicked things. Things peppered in with a few personal facts Thor had revealed about their childhood in order to keep Darcy from sending electric volts from the taser into Loki after her rage had taken over her. It felt unfair to her that she knew he was adopted, an intimate detail in someone's life, without him telling her himself. After all, he knew nothing about her other than that she was pissed about what he did to New York, New Mexico and that she was close to Jane and Thor, and worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Darcy cleared her throat, bringing herself back from her musing to the task at hand. _Get Loki emerged into the city._

The elevator doors chimed and they reached the makeshift lobby of the S.H.I.E.L.D building. The location was a secret, and to someone not involved in the agency it looked like any Wallstreet building on this floor, not a multi-national organization that has superheroes on retainer to kick alien and super villain butt whenever needed worldwide.

"So, um, what should I call you? Do you prefer going by your first name? Last name?" She asked Loki breaking the silence as they walked out. She quickly noticed he walked behind her, not next to her. _What was with that_? _Walk next to me, I'm not above you, if anything you're above me... _

"Loki is fine Ms. Lewis. Reindeer Games if you do prefer…." Loki spat back a little bitterly looking upset.

Whoops. She clearly had hit a nerve but she had been just so angry and the rage had broken through her.

"Okay. Welllll…" She stretched the word out. "I'm sorry for saying that to you. We definitely got off on the wrong foot. So lets start again. If you are okay with it, I'll call you Loki."

"Loki is preferred Ms. Lewis." He mused glancing at her backside as they walked.

"Please, call me Darcy. And Loki, by the way, do you have any other items to wear?" She asked, glancing back to him and gestured to his green garments clearly not from this realm as they made their way to the revolving door.

"This is all I have. I would change appearance instantly, however I no longer have magic." He winced at thought. Magic was all Loki knew.

He had been studying magic since he realized he could do something so "special", by Earth terms, things that not even his brother could do, at a very young age. Shape shifting was his favorite trick. As a child he would shift into guards, and once, just to see what it would feel like, into the mirror image of his brother. He walked over to his father, worried he would realize it wasn't Thor but actually himself, but Odin could not sense the difference. Odin merely tousled his hair and asked what he was up to before bringing him up onto his lap and began telling him a tale of a battle his grandfather fought long ago, saying he, as in Thor, would be a great worrier like him. However Loki was different from Thor. He had dreamt of learning, of knowing all the history, of studying everything he could get his hands on of Asguard history. Fighting was not his specialty, but considering the competition for affection he had with his father Odin (dare he call him that since he banished him here), Loki learned how to defend himself using magic. He used throwing swords, and shape shifting, and took it upon himself to learn a bit of hand to hand combat (not really grasping it but attempted to try), to be useful in battle in attempt to make Odin proud.

"Loki?" Darcy said gently noticing he had zoned. He had gotten so caught up in remembering something that had happened long ago, that he had stopped walking all together.

"Apologies Ms. Lewis. Er… Darcy. I was just taking this room all in." Loki improvised hoping she didn't see the pained look on his face. Odin had made him feel so loved when he had pretended to be Thor, even if it had just been for a few moments. Was it really his previous heritage that caused such a wedge between them?

Before Darcy could respond to him someone from S.H.I.E.L.D appeared out of nowhere, shoving a manila envelope into her hands.

"Here." The man muttered and sauntered off without even making eye contact.

"Well hello to you too!" She mumbled, annoyed at this reoccurring tactic. Everyone here was so goddamn serious and caught up in their own lives that they chose not to interact if necessary. They reminded her of worker drone bees she saw on _Discovery Channel_.

"Is it normal for one not to introduce themself in this realm?" Loki asked, watching the exchange, displeased at the lack of tact.

"In New York, it can be in some places. In the city, most people are a lot kinder than they are made out to be in the media. However, here at S.H.I.E.L.D when you don't have a lot of clearance, or just have your soul sucked out from constant work, it's pretty normal. And extremely annoying. I mean where is the friendly banter of 'How are you?' 'How is the weather?' Bleh." She answered eyeing the envelope that had her name sprawled on it.

"Friendly banter?" He raised his eyebrow. Loki had no idea what this mortal was saying.

"Oh. Um." Darcy paused. _How to explain?_ This isn't going to be as easy as she had thought but Loki seemed like a fast learner. "Well it's polite when you see someone at work or a friend to ask how they are and how their day is going. Unless the person is your best friend you say you're okay and then move on to small talk, which usually consists of complaining or complimenting the current weather." She answered chewing on her lip hoping that made more sense.

"Come here a second please." She asked before he could respond to her explanation, still clutching the envelope and walked over to one of the couches and coffee tables near the doors. Plopping down while Loki stood above her, she peaked into the package, and realized it was intended for him.

She dumped the envelope out on the coffee table and looked at the contents. It contained a government ID with his name, picture and new address on it, a cell phone, two credit cards, a wallet, a small amount of money, a set of apartment keys, a level two S.H.I.E.L.D. access card that would get him into the food court, bathroom and Coulson and Fury's office, plus a quick note to be read.

"And what if you are not 'okay'? Why would you say you are if you are not?" He asked curiously while watching her put the items from the envelope into the wallet.

"Like I said, it's just polite. Usually when you ask someone you don't know that well, which is why I said if they aren't your best friends in the world, you just say okay. You don't actually care, you're just being kind, making small talk…" Darcy trailed off, thinking that was a gloomy social standard that was currently in place. She had never thought of it that way until she had to explain it. She wondered for a moment how many people where actually miserable when she had asked that in passing. Some human customs were just plain stupid.

"That doesn't seem very fair. To ask a question and to receive a lie if they aren't "okay". However, if I understand correctly if the person is some you are very close to, you are honest. Which means that here it is a custom to lie to those you don't particularly care about. Maybe it won't be so hard to fit in after all." He mused smirking at her and the Misgard custom.

Darcy giggled at his interpretation of what she had told him and placed the last credit card in the wallet, a Black American Express card.

"Sweet! We are so using your Black AmEx to get you a new wardrobe and then get drunk and eat fancy food. It's the perfect way to start your first day as a normal mortal." Quickly glancing over the note in the envelope it explained a few instructions concerning Loki that where now her responsibility. For instance he was to report to S.H.I.E.L.D every Monday through Thursday and to be escorted into the building by her. He also had a good amount of money thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D taking care of things, and that the apartment across from hers would be fully furnished and full of groceries by Five PM that day.

"AmEx?" He echoed, again at a loss.

"It's how you pay for things. I'm not sure what people on Asgard do when they need things, trade or barter, just give it to you, but here you need money to purchase everyday things such as food and clothing. Usually you work to get money. Which I guess you are doing since this note says to report to S.H.I.E.L.D offices four days a week. Anyway, an American Express black card is the most prestigious card in the world, so consider yourself lucky. I myself just have a Capital One card. Someone must like you to give you such astounding credit." She smiled wondering where to take them to dinner since price was no longer an issue.

Darcy put all the items into her purse, intending on giving him the items and explaining what they were for after they found him proper attire. She looked up at him still smiling and found herself staring. She had only gazed at him since properly meeting, never taking him fully in. She realized in that brief moment he was quite handsome and extremely different from his brother. His body was lean, but not scrawny and not all bronze-y like Thor's. Something she actually preferred in a guy. _Oh man did she really let her mind go there?_ His eyes were an emerald green and his skin was pale like hers. He had at least six inches on her, putting him at at least 6'1 since she was a little on the short side of 5'5. She noticed his face was currently scrunched up and confused, probably contemplating money and the use of an AmEx. Darcy couldn't help herself but she found the sight absolutely endearing.

_Stop it. Focus._

"Okay so, lets get you some new clothing before someone beats you up." She said sitting up from the chair.

"Do you think people won't recognize me in different clothing?" He asked.

"You've been thinking about that haven't you? Well, right now, you look like you're wearing almost the same exact gear you had during the New York thing a few years ago and lets just say, you aren't a fan favorite… A pair of jeans and leather jacket and you have less of a chance of being recognized Loki. Lets put this card to use okay?" She grinned and motioned for him to follow her through the doors.

* * *

After quite a few attempts on Loki's life while walking to the nearest Neiman Marcus, Darcy was cursing her choice of walking the few blocks instead of grabbing a cab. She unfortunately had to taser the first man who had approached Loki who accused him of killing innocents and then attempted to choke the life out of him. If she had not intervened and brought out her taser, Loki's vocal chord would have been crushed. A few blocks later lead to the second incident. This involved Loki muttering something about mortals and an attempt to to use magic (clearly forgetting he no longer had this power) leading Darcy to kick the guy in the shins, grab Loki's arm and run the rest of the way to the store.

The whole ordeal had left Loki fuming, not only did a small girl have to protect him, but he kept forgetting he was without magic and was stuck sticking out like a sore thumb in this realm.

Right before ducking into the store, a guy who had been eyeing Loki the last block of the way finally approached them before the duo could enter.

"Shit." Darcy muttered and quickly stepped in front of Loki before he could try to throw a weak punch again to defend himself. That had been embarrassing enough for her and him since he was so off balance as he threw up his arm he almost toppled over onto his face.

"I got this." She hissed back at him before he could try something else to save face.

His response to her was a mixture between a groan and a growl. He was less than pleased at his first outing, wishing they had just stayed at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. It would have been less humiliating for him to be a punching bag for Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"Dude, before you start, _relax_. My friend here lost a bet. He's stuck cosplaying it up as one of the worst guys in New York history. Give him a little break!" Darcy held up one hand, the other in her purse clutching the taser hoping her little story would work before the guy in the New York Yankees jersey tried to call Loki out. Almost two years later and he was still target zero. Not that she really blamed anyone.

"Man you must have lost a big bet." Yankees fan said after a pregnant pause and grinned. "You really went to big lengths. I could have sworn you were that guy from a few years back. Next time just wear a dress, probably less embarrassing and dangerous." Yankee guy smirked and gave them a head nod and passed them by.

"Oh man, get inside now Loki. I underestimated this. I am so sorry!" Darcy admitted and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him into the safety of the suave store.

As she dragged him into the men's section they received more looks but no one approached them. She found a sales associate and quickly handed her a few bills, asking for a personal shopper and for quick service. The associate, Trish, hesitated, looking at Loki, trying to place where she had seen him but Darcy quickly diffused the situation with her cosplay lie. Trish gave a sympathetic nod, laughed and smiled, then showed them to a few seats and said she'd be right back with something to drink.

Darcy looked at Loki who had been silent the whole way in. He was discernibly fuming.

"Loki, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be that bad…" She began wrenching her hands in her lap nervous. She had one job, get him acclimated, but in less than two hours it was going less than smooth.

Loki grunted and continued to stare ahead not looking at Darcy.

"Loki… It won't be easy to get to life here but I promise I'll be there for you." She offered him. She knew he was giving it a new go at life, but the people of New York did not.

Loki was caught by surprised. Despite being humiliated and frustrated he was not expecting something so kind from someone he had just met. He turned to face her while sitting in their chairs, and watched her for a few moments. She was twisting her fingers out of stress, and had a tight bite on her luscious lower lip while staring at her brown boots. It was obvious to him that she honestly meant him no harm, only offered acceptance, and for that he was grateful.

"Darcy," he said as he placed one of his hands on top of hers. "Thank you for your undeserving kindness and for keeping me safe today."

Her nerves melted as he squeezed her hands. It was a brief embrace, but it felt so natural, and all she could do was smile.

Trish returned with champagne for them both, and asked a few questions about what they were looking for, style wise. Loki looked to Darcy to answer the question, and she said simple yet stylish. He was in dire need of a few designer jeans, a variety of t-shirts, button downs, one nice suit, a variety of sweaters, shoes, a warm winter jacket (it was November after all and there was a nip in the air), boxers, socks and other essentials. The sales associate nodded, deciding on the perfect items to pick out for the mans frame. Trish then asked for his measurements and Loki, yet again, looked to Darcy for an answer.

"Sorry man. Can't answer that one for you. But if you want I can grab a tap measure and try your inseam." She chuckled sticking out her tongue feeling the stress dissipate. Loki looked confused and Trish blushed at the offer to measure his inseam for him. Trish offered to measure him for an accurate fit and promised it wouldn't take long.

Darcy began giggling, knowing what he was in for and that it was his first time getting a proper fitting here on Earth. And seeing how terrified Loki was as Trish lead him away to a private changing room to get proper measurements made her laugh even harder. Loki looked so out of place in his Asgard gear that everything just became absolutely comical. Here she was, sipping champagne with a demi god who didn't know if he was a medium or a small. After her much needed laughing spurt she continued to sip on her drink sighing a deep breath. When she awoke today, the last thing she thought was that she would be doing was this.

* * *

Loki had been fitted with a brand new outfit, his Asgard gear tossed out in the garbage. He walked out of the store in black jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt and black leather jacket with matching casual black suede loafers. After approving of the clothing choices and purchasing the items they made their way back to Darcy's_ (and now Loki's… she reminded herself)_ apartment complex to drop it all off. His apartment would not be ready until after they had dinner but she was in dire need of a quick outfit change. On the cab ride there she explained to him the means of a wallet and cellphone and even managed to get him to call Thor to test out his new phone. She gently reminded Loki to keep his wallet, phone and keys on him at all times when he left his place, as this was necessary to adapting to everyday life and he would almost quite literally be lost without it all.

She unlocked the door to her place, two doors down from his, and ushered him inside.

S.H.I.E.L.D had given her a generous living space, complete with a full kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. A half bath in-between the kitchen and living room and a full bath in the master bedroom. It even came with a balcony that fit an outdoor couch and telescope, her favorite spot to visit on lonely nights.

"Make yourself at home Loki. There is fresh water in the fridge and plenty of munchies in the cabinets. I'll just be a few, I want to put something warmer on before we go out to dinner." She told him showing him the kitchen before exciting into her bedroom.

As Darcy changed out of her work attire, Loki helped himself to browsing the books on Darcy's shelf. He enjoyed reading anything he could get his hands on and found it fascinating the variety of books she had collected. They ranged from sci-fi, romance to astro physics. He browsed until he stumbled upon one Thor must have given her. It was on Asgard myths. It was the same book his mother had read to him, only in English. He looked at the spine of the novel, realizing she had read it from cover to cover as the spine was cracked in many places. He flipped through it and felt a ping of guilt. Poor mother…

"Okay. I'm all set". Darcy emerged interrupting Loki's examination of her books.

He quickly placed it back in place and spun around to her. She had changed into a green silk shirt that almost matched his eye color and dark pants with heels. She looked absolutely _ravishing_.

"Darcy, you look lovely." He complimented sincerely. "Where are we going for dinner?" He asked not allowing her to respond to his compliment.

"How do you feel about Mexican food?" She asked smiling. _He had called her lovely_.

"I don't think I have had the pleasure to partake in it." He responded.

"Well, let me tell you the place I am about to take you has the best tacos in this world!" She smiled, unaware that three hours from now she'd be back at her apartment, properly drunk, leaning on Loki and asking him to stay the night.


End file.
